As the variety and number of interconnected devices increase, tracking the configurations of the devices is becoming increasingly difficult. Providers of services to devices and their installed software must try to track and maintain information in order to provide support services. For example, licenses associated with various software applications may include multiple levels of use rights, access levels, time periods associated with a given license, and the like. In some scenarios, networked computing systems include various device components that may be provided from third party vendors. In this scenario, the magnitude of a given networked computing systems may increase the cost associated with enumerating the inventory for each component installed on every networked computing device in the system.